


Raspberry Sundae Peonies

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Pining Michael, Slightly More Inappropriate Than Usual Language, That's basically what this au is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Michael's backyard is boring and Jeremy wants to fix thatProbably.





	Raspberry Sundae Peonies

When Michael answered the door, he did not expect to see Jeremy Heere in a faded, dust-covered shirt with a box full of plants in his arms and a deadly serious look on his face.

“We're going to make your garden less boring.”

Michael blinked. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I've got hydrangeas, hyacinth bulbs, some irises, veronica tidal blue, two kinds of peonies which I'm very proud of and-”

“Whoa, Jeremy, what are you talking about?”

“We're going to plant some shit in your backyard?” Jeremy said slowly, as if he were explaining an obvious fact to a small child.

“Yea, okay, but _why_?”

Jeremy huffed, shifting the box in his arms. “Because it's fucking depressing back there. Every time I look I can basically feel the lack of color draining my soul away.” He seemed to catch Michael's horrified expression. “No, dude, bare spaces don't suck out fae souls, I'm being hyperbolic.”

“So you're solution is to randomly show up to my house with a crate of flora and just go back there and have at it?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“That's the basic idea.”

“Have fun with that.”

“Oh no.” Jeremy tugged on Michael's collar so they were eye level. “You're going to get changed and you're going to help me.”

Michael swallowed. “Get changed?”

“Unless you want dirt on your hoodie.”

“... I think I'll change.”

Michael jogged downstairs to his room, stripping off his hoodie and trading his shirt for an older, worn out of. Jeremy was really serious about this. He knew a lot of fae had a penchant for gardening, hell, there was a community garden kind of thing reserved for them, but he never expected _Jeremy_ to be all that into it.

When he finished changing and arrived in the backyard, Jeremy was staring pensively at the empty flowerbeds. He brightened as soon as a saw Michael. “Oh good, I don't have to throw you up the stairs.”

“Thanks,” Michael deadpanned. “Always nice to have a gentle little push.”

Jeremy beamed. “No problem.” Fuck, he was too adorable. Michael's heart wasn't going to be able to take all this shit. Jeremy turned back to the flowerbeds, hands on his hips. “Veronica is more of a blanket plant, so we should probably do it last. Ooo! It'll look really cool with the peonies I got!”

“Jesus, you're excited about this.”

“Yea, after this I won't have to worry about being depressed every time I look out your kitchen window.” He grinned, holding up a white paper bag with holes poked into it. “Wanna start with the hyacinths?”

“You're apparently the expert dude,” Michael laughed. 

“Nice.” Jeremy tore open the bag and pulled a trowel out of the box. “It's your yard, would you like to do the honors?”

“Only if you dig the hole.”

Jeremy smiled, rolling his eyes. “You're a big fucking baby.”

He crouched down in front of the flower bed, digging down the trowel and shoveling out a decent amount of dirt. He gave it a quick once-over before leaning back and gesturing to Michael. “Alright, I dug the tiny baby hole you were afraid of, put in one of the bulbs.”

Michael dug into the white paper bag and pulled out one of the round, brown objects inside. “This thing looks fucking weird.”

“You look fucking weird,” Jeremy joked. “But seriously, you've never seen a bulb before?”

“No.” Michael looked apprehensively at the hole. Was there a certain way he was supposed to put it in? He'd never planted shit before. He settled for placing the bulb at the bottom, probably overly careful, and looked to Jeremy for confirmation.

Jeremy looked rather thoughtful. “Your hyacinths are going to be growing underground dude.”

Michael threw his hands up in the air. “Well I'm sorry, I've never done this before!”

Jeremy burst out laughing. “You can literally see the stem poking out at the top!”

“Fuck you, Jeremiah!”

“Oh my god, here. The pointed part faces up.” He reached down and flipped the bulb over, grinning at Michael. “Y'know underground hyacinths might be a cool experiment.”

“Fuck. You.” Michael shoved him as Jeremy dissolved into hysteric laughter again. 

“Okay, okay, do you want to fill in the hole to redeem yourself?” Jeremy asked. Michael bit down on his lip.

“Um…”

Jeremy stared at Michael incredulously, scraping the pile of dirt into the small ditch without looking away from Michael. “How are you alive?”

“I am pretty sure you and my moms are the answer. Maybe a little bit of common sense.”

“You have common sense?”

“Wow, okay, it really is just Shit On Michael Day, isn't it?” 

Jeremy placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. “Yea, but I love you anyways.”

Oh. Michael stared at the flowerbed again, trying to will his heart to stop fluttering like that. “So, um…”

Jeremy blinked. “Right. We got a shit ton more bulbs to plant, and maybe you'll get these right.”

“God dammit, Jeremy.”

As it turns out, Michael did learn from his mistakes. At least enough that Jeremy didn't make fun of him anymore. By the time they were done planting the hyacinths, Jeremy and Michael’s faces were smudged with dirt and dust.

“Want to start on the veronica?” Jeremy huffed, wiping his forehead and smearing more dirt across it. He had a melancholic look in his eyes, subtle but definitely there.

“Jer, why are you doing this?” Michael asked slowly.

“I told you, your backyard is-”

“I've known you long enough to know that's not your motivation here.”

Jeremy stared at his box of plants. “Michael…” His voice was strained. Michael was treading on thin ice right now. “I used to do shit like this with my mom. I just… kinda missed it, okay?” He laughed quietly. “The veronicas were actually left over from her.”

“Oh shit, I-”

“Let's just not talk about it.” Jeremy said stiffly. “I just want to spend some time planting crap with my best friend to make his yard not a piece of shit.”

Michael gasped in mock offense. “How dare you.”

Jeremy tossed a handful of dirt at him. “I just fucking went there.”

“Whatever. Let's plant the peonies, you said veronica should go last.”

That earned him a soft smile that only succeeded in making Michael's heart melt in his chest. “What kind are you hooking me up with?”

“Type one is called Raspberry Sundae.”

“Holy shit that sounds delicious.” Michael watched Jeremy as he pulled out a small bush of pink and yellow flowers. “Oh my god they look delicious too.”

Jeremy choked. “Michael!”

“You know I'm just kidding, geez dude.”

“You've moved up from a stoner to actually eating flowers.”

Michael let out an exaggerated sigh. “I regret ever opening my mouth.”

Jeremy snickered. “Would you like to dig the hole this time?”

“Well you've been calling me a baby everytime I refuse to do it so…” Michael pretended to be deep in thought. “Yea, I think I'll escape your scathing words this time. Hand me the trowel.”

“I called you a baby, Michael, not a cock wrangler.”

Michael gasped and held a hand to his chest. “Who's been teaching my boy cuss words like cock wrangler?”

Jeremy smiled at him in amusement. “I believe it was you talking about one of our classmates.”

“Well. Shit.”

* * *

Michael stood up, leaning to the side to stretch his stiff back. The backyard was washed in golden light from the sunset. “Ah, fuck, that really killed my back.”

Jeremy huffed and flopped over in the grass. “I haven't spent this long outside since I was like. Eleven.”

“I haven't spent this long outside since I was five.” He crashed down next to Jeremy. His senses were almost being bombarded by the floral scents all around them. He was used to always being around something flowery, a.k.a Jeremy, but not exactly anything like this, even if it wasn't very many different kinds. It was kinda nice. “Not gonna lie, it does look pretty good.”

“It'll look even better once the hyacinths grow in.” Jeremy held out a small package towards Michael. “Wet wipe?”

“Don't mind if I do.” Michael accepted them, wiping the dust and grime from his face and hands. “Thanks for making my backyard less depressing.” 

“It's no problem. It was nice to do that again.” 

The two looked at each other and Michael's brain momentarily short-circuited. Jeremy had a tired smile on his face, eyes almost half lidded. He was practically glowing in the golden light. The lilacs that were clustered by his ear were rumpled from all the times Jeremy had to push them back while they were gardening. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

This was just like the night in his room.

Michael wasn't entirely sure when he had moved forward, but he certainly was aware of his lips pressing against Jeremy's. Jeremy jolted, but he didn't pull back. Michael's brain had slowed down so much all he could say to describe it was _sweet_.

All at once Michael suddenly realized what he was doing. He pulled back with a gasp, sitting up and scrambling away. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry!”

Jeremy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. “What was…?”

“Nothing,” Michael said too quickly. “It was nothing.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Listen, we can just… forget that ever happened. It doesn't have to be a thing. I didn't really mean to kiss you it just…” Happened.

“What kiss?” Jeremy said. Michael's shoulders relaxed.

“You're a good friend.”

“It's no problem.” Jeremy yawned. “I should probably get back home. Dad probably didn't make dinner so now I've got to.”

“Well, see you dude.” Michael called. He heard the backdoor open and shut, and just like that, Jeremy was gone.

He collapsed back to the grass, staring at the pink and orange clouds overhead. He could still feel Jeremy's lips against his, warm and soft. It was stupid, and he knew it couldn't be true, but in some desperate part of his mind he saw Jeremy moving forward to meet him for that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, something fluffy for this au? Who fuckin knew I had it in me.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr as squip-grandma


End file.
